Worth The Risk
by Samiwee
Summary: Summary: What's life without your family because they don't believe in the decisions you've made even if it was the right thing to do for yourself. I now the answer to that. Because my parents didn't care about my own happens,  Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What's life without your family because they don't believe in the decisions you've made even if it was the right thing to do for yourself. i now the answer to that. Because my parents didn't care about my own happens, only about their image to the rest of those rich sobs. But what if in the end I found everything I could've of ever dream off? Was it worth the risk to lose my family but gain love in return? 

_Stephanie Meyer owns all besides the plot, that's mine. _

_Everyone's Human (E/B)_

Worth The Risk.

BPOV

Chapter One

Leaving it all behind

I didn't have anywhere else to go. I left my parent's house a little over an hour go, more maybe? And you know when you think, how did my life get here? What did I do to deserve this? Well the answer to the second question is absolutely nothing! At all! And to the first ... I wouldn't know where to begin. I guess I should explain a few things first or this could get really confusing. Well I'm going to start with the basics. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer being called Bella. Isabella just sounds too formal, and that is definitely not me. I love to read, it's a very big passion of mine. I mostly enjoy the classics. Such as Romeo and Juliet and Wreathing Heights, I enjoy modern reading as well though I'm a sucker for a good romance novel. I'm a hopeless romantic at heart. When I was in my earlier teenage years I would always dream of finding true love and marring the man of my dreams. But that's all it ever was dreams, because life's not a dream. That's all I would ever do was just dream.

Music is also another passion of mine. I don't listen to music, people would at my age. I'm more fan of classical music than anything else such as, Debussy. Sometimes I wish I was talent enough to play it on the piano. My best friend Mary Alice Brandon, She prefers Alice though. Alice isn't like ever one else I've ever meet. She's not crazy or anything. Just that she can sort-a guess the future. Not hell full on just knows if it's going to rain or when something simple will happen. Nothing major, but that's Alice and I love her for it, and it is pretty cool, I wouldn't know I could live through my parents if I didn't have Alice, I'll go nuts. Okay then there is my parents. Oh boy this is going take a while, my mother Renée Swan and my father Charles Swan, but he gets called Charlie when no one 'important' is around. My family is very well of. Well that's putting it lightly, were loaded. My Father owns his own company, Swan Inc. It's a very successful bushiness and well known through-out the USA and even Canada, I would always love to visit Canada. To get away from this life and just, live. Then there is my Mother, her Dad (My Grandfather, who I love very much.) was in the same sort of business as my father. So she understands when my dad has to leave for company meetings, that sometimes up until two weeks at a time and it hurts. But I understood that's how it was and I've accepted it. And with my parents being somebody, they're not so they can live up to the 'important' people's standards just to earn some extra money, and look good, but that's life... for me anyway. Sometimes I just wish to live in a normal family who aren't made of money and money's not their constant thought, living in a normal size home, with just what we need and not everything a person could ever want and more. Its sick really, most of them only care about who the best looks and who's a better of an ass kisser. Even if it means basically deciding away your loved one's future so your family gets further on the social status.

I'm an only child so it was pretty boring growing up as a child when my father was away on trips, which was more times than I would like to count. When he was home he would always find the time to keep me entertained. But when he left I tried to get my mother to play but she wasn't really that type of mum. Don't get me wrong I know she loved me but she just wasn't that type. I learnt to accept it over the years and found over things to do. When I grew older that's how I found my passion for reading and music.

Okay so now you get the gist of my life, so that I guess brings us to why I'm here. I'm standing in front of a new club that's opened up in town, Eclipse. It's really pack tonight. I don't know what made me, go up to the entrance. It felt like I was just, meant to be here. There was a huge line that was filled with people waiting to get in, with a red rope all around. I walked up to bouncer, and he gave me a lot over and opened up the rope."In you go, we need for pretty girls like you to fill up this joint." So if you're ugly you can't get in. Isn't great what society has turned into, I thought with heavy sarcasm. He didn't even ask for ID. Which is good since I'm still 19, can't wait until I'm 21.

I walked into the club moving thorough heaps of people to get a sit. On my right there's a girl who looked like she caked up way to much make-up and a dress that's just screams 'I'm an easy whore who will bang anything with a pulse', and no one on my left, which is surprising since this place is packed. I told the bartender my order which was tequila shots; because I need to take my mind off, what a huge of a mess I left back at home. I've already done two shot's when I hear what sounds like an angles voice. I think I've had a little bit too much to drink.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing alone on a Friday night?" The angle asked who sat down next me on my left, who probably thinks some sweet talking would get him lucky. Ha! Yeah I don't think so.

I turn around to tell him that I'm not sleeping with you buddy with your angle like voice; try the slut next to me. But my words get stuck in my throat because not only does he have a voice of an angle but has the face of one and a body of a Greek God, what I could tell in my drunken state. I've never been able to hold my liquor.

I may have been a little bit drunk, but my drunkenness couldn't sum up that sort of face.

"And I've got places to be." I said standing up to, head to the door. I really don't want come dude hitting on me, even if he's the most gorgeous man I've ever seen.

But he grabs my hand and asked me to stay, and his eyes are pleading with me. So I sat back down.

"It's complicated."I reply trying not to get lost in his green forest eyes, and wounding what it would feel like to run my hand through his bronze hair to see if it's as soft as it looks. Then he raises his bear for me to continue.

I wasn't going to at first but for some unknown reason I continued, as if it was the right thing to do. I blamed it on the alcohol.

"It's my parents. They want me to marry somebody I don't love so my mother and father can get a higher on the social status, better image for them. It's all about what people think of you in my world." I said with a sad sigh.

"Well I wasn't expecting something like that. That's really low of your parents." He told me.

"Tell me about it." I say, because that's all I can think of.

"Are you going to marry this guy?" He asked me in a gentle tone.

"No way in hell! As soon as they told me I ran out without another look back, and then for some unknown reason I ended up being here."

I was just about for another shot when the angle stopped me.

"I think you've had too much to drink. Why don't you come take a walk with me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know you, and you could be serial killer for all I know." I've been talking to this guy for the last half-hour it seems and don't even know his name.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Edward, Edward Cullen, and not a serial killer." He said with a dazzling crooked smile and waiting for to take his hand.

"What are you James Bond?" I said with a chuckle and shaking my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts of Edward as James Bond in a tux. Cause Edward in a tux seems as if my dreams just came true.

"Ah, you never know, and what may your name be or am I just going to keep calling you beautiful?"

Aha he's very smooth and cocky, it seems.

"It's Bella Swan."

"I was pretty close. Bella means beautiful in an Italian." He takes my hand. "Please come take a walk with me."

"Just how do I know you're not lying and really are a serial killer?" I'm just being cheeky now.

"I guess, you'll just have to trust me." And I already do. He pulls me out side of the club and we walk hand in hand down to the beach

"Edward, what's your story?" I ask him, he seems very mysterious.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on I told you my story now tell me yours? It's only fair."

"No, maybe another time, on a nicer day, I want to have more time with you, until you run off screaming when you hear my story." He told me, with a dark chuckle. I wanted to push on, but the tone in his voice made me stop.

"Okay then another day, promise?"

He hesitated before answering. "I promise."

"Good because you can't go back on your word." I said letting him know that I would find out and I squeezed is hand in reassurance. Nothing could make me leave this man, even if he wanted me or not, he already has this power over me and he doesn't even know it.

We have been walking along the beach for about an hour now, and I haven't thought about what I left back at home. It feels nice, peaceful, just to live in the moment. I just feel so calm when I'm with Edward, and we've only known each other for about a few hours and feels like forever.

I didn't even realise it was that cold until I was shaking from the wind. Then to top it off it started to rain down heavily soaking me down to the bone. Edward takes off his jacket and wraps around my shaking frame. "Here, you're going to catch a cold. Would you like me to drive you somewhere or do you have a car?" I'm shaking head because I catched the bus down here, in a rush to just get out of there. "Would you like to come back to place to dry up then I could take home, if you like. I nodded my head even though I don't have a home anymore.

So now we are running back towards the club to find his car. Then we reach a sliver Volvo and he unlocks the car doors. He opens the passenger side door for me and then closes it after I'm inside. Then runs around to the driver's side and hopes in, and pulls out of the parking pace and turns the heat up on full and turns right then turns a left down a street where there's a few apartment buildings and drive's faster than I would of liked. He stops outside of one that's at the end of the street where there's a park across the road.

He punches a few numbers into the call box, then the gate opens and he parks inside the undercover parking lot. He jumps out runs around to my side and pulls me out into his embrace. I didn't even know what he was doing but then I realised he probably thinks I'm cold still. And it feels nice to be in his arms like this. But all good things come to an end. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice. "Yeah I'm okay, now." I said with a small smile.

"Okay then, let's get you inside and warmed up with some coffee."

When we walked into his apartment on the top floor, I'm blown away with the place. It's wide and open, with the back wall of the apartment made out of glass with the view of Seattle nightlife below. With the kitchen on the right of the door way with the living room just on the opposite side with a black grand piano facing the streets and a long hall-way on the left of the piano with two doors on one side and three doors on the other.

"Wow, you have a really nice place here."

"Thanks its home."

"The bathroom is the second door on your left and I'll bring you something to change into." He told me while putting to the hall-way. "Thank you" I said with a genuine smile.

When I walked into the bathroom first thing I notice its pretty spaces. It had both a shower and a spa with while titles on the floor and black titles half way on the way then the rest painted with black paint, with everything else white.

I turn on the shower and strip and get into the shower. The jets feel like heaven working on my back while I relax. I pick up his shampoo and smell it. Hmm it seems like him. I pour a small amount into my hand and brush it throws my hair. When I finished washing and conditioning my hair I just stand there and let the shower jets do their magic. I think I might of moaned a little.

It's been a few minutes and then there's a knock on the door. "I got you some clothes." Edward yelled throw the door. "Thanks give me a sec." I yelled back, I turn of the water and step out and wrap and a towel over me. I walk to the door and open it ajar far enough for my hand to fit through.

I grab the clothes. And thanked him and close the door again. There's one of his white button down pyjama shirts with a pair of black boxers. I slip them on and pick up my dirty clothes and throw then in the laundry basket and walk out to find Edward's cooking something from the kitchen that smells like a lot like spaghetti. "Is Italian alright?" He shouted from the stove. "Yeah, I love Italian" I said back from the hall-way walking up to the counter and taking a seat.

"Good because that's all I can cook." He shot back and flashed me his mouth-watering grin back from over his shoulder. That's when I noticed that he also changed out of his wet clothes into the pyjama bottoms of the top that I'm wearing with a back tank top. The top looks good on him, it show's off his very nice muscles, very nice indeed.

He gets out two bowls and pours the spaghetti into both. He gives one to me and puts the other next to me. He grabs two wine glasses and a bottle of white wine and sits down. He passes me one and fills it half way, and I thanked him while he pours his half way as well.

After we finished eating in comfortable silence, he refilled my glass. "Thanks."I stand up and start to put our bowls in the dishwasher and cleaned up. I grabbed his hand a pulled him over to the couch.

"You didn't have to do that." He told me sitting down.

"It's the least I can do."I told him, it was the very least I could do.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" he asked.

"Sure, what do have in mind?" I asked.

"How about Transformers 3, have you seen it yet?"

I couldn't help it but I cracked up laughing, it was so topical for a guy to pick transformers. It's probably because it has cars and hot girls. A guys two most favourite things, well and food.

"What's so funny?" He asked me probably think I'm crazy over him just picking that movie. I chuckled again trying to get myself under control.

"It's just that it's such of a guy thing for you to pick that movie." I said still trying to get myself under control.

"And do you like it that way?"

"Hmm, maybe" I said and then my traitor blush decides to make a show of itself.

"Your blush really is beautiful." He said and then stoked my cheek with his hand. Then it went from all fun and games to seriousness. I rose my hand and tug at his hair gently, it was as smooth as it seems. He leaned in and started at my lips. I licked them from out of habit. I raised myself a little bit from the coach and tilted my head towards him. Then his lips were on mine. He pulled me closer to him then I thought probable. He started to gently nibble on my bottom lip then taking it into his mouth. His tongue slowly come out and stroked my lip with it, asking for entrance. I was just about to grant him it, but then all too soon it was over.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I don't just go around a pick up girls and start kissing them. You must think I'm some perverted creep. I don't know what it is but, I feel a pull towards you. I understand if you don't feel the same. I should've have asked first, I'll take you home now, I'm sorry." Sadness creep into his voice on the second last line, he was about to get up, when I pulled him back down. "Edward just shut up okay and don't you dare apologise for kissing me, I feel exactly the same way about you too Edward." a huge smile spread across his face and his lips were back on mine.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: What's life without your family because they don't believe in the decisions you made even if it was the right thing to do for yourself. I now know the answer to that. Because my parents didn't care about my own happens, only about their image to rest of the rich sobs. But what if in the end I found everyone I could of ever dream off? Was it worth the risk to lose my family but gain love in return?**_

_Stephanie Meyer owns all besides the plot, that's mine._

_Everyone's Human (E/B)_

Worth The Risk

BPOV

Chapter Two

Love

I woke up the next morning to Edward snuggling into my chest. I had to stifle a giggle when I saw Edward snuggled up to me like this, but he looked so damn cute, which made me smile. He had a small smile playing on his lips, and I was wondering if he is dreaming about me like I was about him the night before.

I guess we fell asleep after kissing and some talking and some more kissing. In all my life I have never felt so happy and so whole in my life. I've haven't even known Edward for 24 hours yet, and I feel more relaxed here than I do at my own home. I don't even know if home is the right word for the place I've lived for my entire life. I didn't feel safe there the way I do here with Edward.

I didn't realise I fell back asleep when the smell of coffee and pancakes aroma were starting to fill up the room. My mother always used to say that it was nearly impossible to wake me up in the mornings, so she got the staff to cook up some breakfast, and in the next five minutes I'll be down stairs in the kitchen, bride-eyed awake, waiting for breakfast. I looked over to the kitchen and saw Edward cooking, pancakes and another pan filled with bacon. My mouth was watering at sight of bacon and Edward without a shirt. I got very hungry and the sight and it wasn't just for food. I was brought out of day-dreaming when Edward was calling my name from the kitchen.

"Hey sleeping beauty." I blushed at that. "I made us some breakfast I think I made a little too much so help yourself." I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen and looked over.

I sat down at the counter. He was right he did make enough food; it was enough to feed an army. He looked so nerves, but he looked sweet. "No it's fine, it's perfect." He seemed happy by my answer because, he flashed me his crooked grin and grabbed, each of us a plate and handed me one of them. "Like I said help yourself." And believe me I did.

When we finished eating, we cleaned up together like a married couple. What? A girl can't dream cant she? When the kitchen was all cleaned up he grabbed me in his arms and pulled me down onto the couch. "

"I've really enjoyed, the last 24 hours with you Bella and I don't think I'm ready to let you go yet." He told me, seriously.

I couldn't believe it; I think I just died a tiny bit inside and went to heaven, hearing those words that felt like giving me everything I needed to hear.

"Then don't." Was all I said and we started into each other's eyes, for what felt like an eternity.

I knew it was way too soon for this kind of feelings, but I'm pretty sure I'm in love with this man before me. Somehow it felt like it was fate that brought me to him. I felt a connection that I've never felt with anybody else before.

Yes I'm sure that I'm in love with Edward Cullen with every bone in my body. I so badly wanted to tell him, but I knew I couldn't because it would leave me too much heart ache if he didn't feel the same, but if by some miracle he did, I don't know what would mean for us when real life caught up with me. But for right now I was going to enjoy it, because life's too short for regrets.

I leaned up to kiss his lips, in some hopes of satisfying my need for this man. If not, it only made it worse. He depend the kiss, and I pulled hard onto his hair hard, and it caused him to moan loudly. Soon we had to brake apart for air.

"Wow." Was the first thing I said when we broke apart, while still trying, to get catch my breath.

"No kidding." While putting his arms around me, we were both still panted heavily, when I noticed the very large bulge in his pants, which looked very painful.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten carried away like that." I said embarrassed, with my blush coming up, just making me even more embarrassed.

"Hey, don't worry about it, believe me I don't mind." He said we a cheeky grin.

Oh my god, this is so embarrassing, I just want to go curl in a hole and die. Please kill me now. I put my face in his chest hoping that I might vanish if, I wish hard enough.

"Come on, how about we do something today and get to know each other a little but first let's take a shower then head out." He said.

A shower with you naked, that sounds so very nice. Shit! I don't have any clothes with me, fuck!

"That's sounds great, but I don't have any clothes, all I have are my dirty ones. Can we stop at my house first so I can into some of change my clothes, then head out?" I really didn't want to go out in my dirty clothes, which are properly, still in the laundry basket.

"That's fine with me, just give me five and we can go." He said, standing up.

Crap he's going to see my house; he's going to freak out from how big it is. I would rather sink in yesterday's clothes now, and then have him see my house and leave because he got freaked out from how huge it is, then will realises how much money I have, well how much my parents do.

Edward ran off to the direction of, I'm presuming the master bedroom. I heard the water turn on and not even five minutes later is was back off. I wonder if he had to have a cold shower, to give rid of his err ... problem.

Edward was all ready to go at the front door, with his keys in hand and the other on the door handle.

"Yeah ... just don't freak out when you see my house okay?" I said so at least he had a warning.

"Um, okay." He agreed, with his eyebrows kited up in confusion.

I got off the couch and Edward opened up the door for me and we made our way down the stairs in peaceful silence. When we made it too his car, he opened the door for me again.

"You know you shouldn't keep opening doors for me, I'll get used to it." I said with a sly smile. He chuckled.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to open all doors won't I?"

"You shouldn't made promises that you can't keep if you're not going to be around." I said in a quiet voice, wanting to know what his reply will be even though, it may not be what I wanted and could destroy me.

"Who say's I'm going anywhere?" He spoke in the same quite voice. Then he lent down and gave a gentle loving kiss, then pecked me on the check before closing my door for me and getting in on the other side.

When I finished giving him my address so he could put it into his GPS, we were off. We were driving for about five or so minutes when he started asking me questions, about me.

"So, tell me little but more about yourself?" he asked me.

"What would you like to know?" I relied back.

"Tell me something nobody else knows." Crap. I thought about it a little bit before answering.

"I wish my parents didn't have as much money as already they do." I said and couldn't help the sadness that crept up inside of me.

"Really? A lot of people would do anything for money." He sounded really curious.

"Exactly, they would do anything." I said and trying not to tear up about that thought.

He could tell that there was more to it, and grabbed my hand and gave it a comporting squeeze.

"You don't have tell me, if you don't want to." He said in a kind voice but I could tell he was curious.

"No, it's okay, you have a right to know." I said and thinking my next words carefully. "My father, he owns his own company. Swan Inc, I wouldn't be surprised if you've heard of it. Swan Inc is a very powerful company ... and makes a lot of money for it. He would always work away when I was growing up, it use to sadden me a lot, but I got use to it. But when he was home he would always make the most for it. But when I started to get older he would stop and focus on his work. That's when the money started to pour in, I guess you could say. And then there's my mother, her dad was like mine. He had his own company as well, and when my parents got married they started to worked together to bring in more business. But when I was around fourteen, my grandmother passed away. No one really saw it coming; it was just old age I guess. My grandfather was very upset, you could say for the least. He regretted spending most of his life away from work and away from his family. So he signed away his rights to the company to my father and spent most of his time with me and my mother." I had to stop for a minute, to collect my thought.

"It was great; I come very close to my grandad. He came more of a father figure than my dad ever was to me. I hoped my dad would stop and see what happened to my grandad and take it seriously and try to spend more time with us as a family. Boy was I wrong." I didn't even realise I was crying, until he wrapped away my tears. I gave him a small smile to show him, I was alright. But I don't think it was very convincing. He still had the steering wheel in a death grip in one of his hands; the other was still holding mine. I took a huge breath, trying to calm myself. "And if my parents didn't have the company, then maybe they wouldn't care so much about money, and love me like their meant to love their daughter and I can of live some-sort of normal life, and they wouldn't ask to marry somebody! Because they thinks its best, since both our parents are rich and high on the social status. Match made in heaven. Fuck that! Now I have nowhere to go because of this, and it could coast me my family if I don't, but I can't marry somebody I don't love." I was full on sobbing now. I didn't even realise we, were outside of my family's gate, when he pulled me into his lap and held me until I got myself under control.

"Shush, its okay Bella, please don't cry. You can stay with me until you can sort something out. Actually I don't think I can let you go. Even if I wanted to, I know this seem way too soon but ... I think I'm in love with you."

Oh my god, I can't believe he just said that. I stop breathing, I think I just fell more in love with this man. I didn't realise I had been quiet for too long when, he got a depressing look on his face and starting stammering.

"I mean ... it's okay if you don't, but ... umm." He said stammering, and he blushed! It was so cute with all his nerves and he flushed. I figured I better put him out of his misery.

"Edward, just stop okay, you're getting yourself worked up over nothing." I told him, hoping he would calm down.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Edward, I love you!" I told him, hoping that he would understand what I'm saying. He stopped what he was doing and just looked at me. I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"I love you, have since yesterday. I never believed in love at first-sight ... but I do now." I said and he grabbed me roughly and kissed me hard. He put one of his hands in my hair and the other on my waist. I put my hand on the back of his neck and played with the hair and the end of his neck. His tongue slipped into my mouth. All too soon we had to break apart for air, that's when I realised that we were still outside the gate.

"Umm, just punch in '6171' to the call box and the gate should open right up." I said trying to convince myself why I need clothes again and why couldn't we just head back to his place.

He just nodded, also trying to get himself under control. He drove up into the long drive way when the gates opened up. I was actually surprised that they didn't change the code for the callbox when I stormed out yesterday.

When we pulled up to the front, Edward was wide-eyed staring at the place, I use to call home.

"Wow, this is your house? I knew you said you were rich, but ... wow." He was speechless.

"No, it's my parents house, and they're rich ones not me. It always felt too cold at night, and there are too many rooms to count. I don't even think I've reached all of them yet." I said getting out of the car.

"Hey! I said I was going to opening your doors from now on." He said getting out of car and coming around to my side and leaning on the door. I totally forgot about that.

"Well, then I guess it starts from now then." I said to him, while closing the door and walking up on the porch. I heard the faint beep of the car being locked.

"Sounds good to me." He said putting his arm around my wait while I unlocked to door, with the key under the mat.

"You would think they would find a better place for the key, instead of under the mat which would be the first place to look. Even with the gate and all." I told him opening up the door and going straight for the stair case on the left and going to the third floor. Once we reached my room, which is the only place in this house where I can just be, me.

"So this is my room, what do you think?" I asked, walking over to my walk-in closet and reaching for a duffle bag. I didn't even know how long I could stay at Edward's. I would love to stay for forever, but I don't think he would like me staying there all the time. I didn't notice Edward following me in here when his arms wrapped around my waist and his hot breath was on my neck.

"I think your room is very you. It's nice and homey. Just like you." He told me in a very sexy voice. "Hey did you hear me? Why aren't you packing, don't you want to leave?" he asked in a scared voice. I would off thought it was cute, if I didn't have to have this conversation with him, right now.

"Umm ... I don't know how much to pack. I can't stay with you forever, I would very much to, but I can't annoy you like that. Now I don't know where to go. I can't live here, and I can't buy myself apartment. My parents would cut me off, before I had a chance to. Wait! I could always stay with my friend Alice. I don't think she would mind me crashing on her couch for a few weeks." I was too busy that I didn't notice that Edward was shaking me to get his attention.

"Bella, I already told you I love you. This may be way too soon, but it feels right. I know we haven't even known each other that long but ... how about ... you umm ... could move in with me." He asked, squeaking out the last part. Did this God like creature just ask me, plain old me to move in with him! I didn't even have to think before answering.

"Yes! I would love to. It does seem way to fast, but let's just take it one-step at a time, yeah?" I said, still can't believe what's happing.

"Okay sounds good. Now how about you pack everything you need and you can change into something else and we can head straight out."

I agreed and grabbed my few main clothes and put them all in my suitcase, since we're moving in together! I felt like screaming like a school girl. Once my bag was filled up I grabbed my favourite pair of jeans and a long purple tank top with beads around the bust area, and head in the shower.

Once I got out, I quickly got dressed and when I walked out from blow-drying my hair Edward was at the door with my bags ready to go. I quickly grabbed my toilers from my bathroom and shoved them into a smaller bag, and went back into my room.

"Okay, let's go." I told him and he opened up the door for me, and we walked out down the stairs to the front and I was just about to open up the door when I was my father's Mercedes pull up into the drive way.

"Shit! That's my dad. I thought no one was going to be home." I said, trying to think calmly without stressing out, yep too late for that.

"Love, it's alright, let's just keep going and get in the car and not even look at him. Okay?" He told me in a calm voice. How can he be calm at times like these. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded.

We walked out and headed for his car when my father yelled my full name. Shit, he does that when he's really pissed.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What the hell, do you think you're doing?" He yelled from his car.

Edward already had the boot opened, with all my bags inside and came around to me and wrapped his arm around me, in moral support I'm guessing, which is good because I'm going to need it. But my dad, notice this.

"What the hell is this, young lady? Who is this man? You're engaged with Jacob and you go off, and cheat on him!" Now that got my attention.

"I didn't fucking cheat on anyone! And I was never fucking engaged to that mutt! And this is Edward, who has treated me with more respect than you ever did!" I said, trying to calm myself down before I passed out. Sometimes if I got too stressed I would pass out, and my father knew this.

"So what, you left and now you're dating a no-body, who is only after you're money! I can't believe you're a daughter of mine!" He said looking down on me like I was nothing. Now that really hurt him saying that, but I wasn't going to let him see me cry. Edward next to me was basically shaking in anger, from what my father just said. That's when Edward spoke up.

"How can you just say that to your daughter? For Pete-sakes! And I am not a no-body who is dating her just for her money, if you must now that I'm very well of and I could take care of Bella and myself without having to work for the rest of our lives! And I plan to do so one day if she would let me, because I love your daughter with all my heart and one day I'm going to marry her! I may haven't know her for long, but in that short period of time I know that she is the most caring, loving, generous person I have ever meant! I know you love your daughter sir, but you have a real bad way of showing it! If you really did, you would let her live her own life and not plan it out for her!" He said and his whole body was seething anger from his speech. I wouldn't be surprised if his eyes started shooting lasers. Wait and second ... Did he just say that one day he's going to marry me? And all those over nice things about me, he really does love me. I think I'm dreaming, this amazing man wants to marry me one day! Oh my god, I love him so much. I was basically in tears from all the emotion that I'm getting.

My father was just standing there ... speechless. I don't think I've ever seen him like that before. Edward led me towards the car and opened the door for me. I was still in such a daze that Edward had to put on my seatbelt. I was just staring at him in awe. He crouched down to my level.

"I'm sorry I said all of that to your father, I just ... lost it, I couldn't believe what he was saying to you! And with the whole marriage thing, I meant all of it. I'm saying let's go to Las Vegas or anything but ... one day I'm going to put a ring on this finger" He said picking up my third finger on my left hand and giving it a little kiss. "And I just ... Love you, okay? Don't forget that, because I do." He said and, that's when I snapped out of dreamland. I couldn't help it but kiss him senseless. I roughly grabbed him around the neck and pulled him as close as humanly possible, and even that didn't feel like enough.

"I love you." I was whispered in his ear when we broke apart. He just nodded and closed my door and stumbled his way over to his side. I couldn't help but giggle at his face; it was like he won the lottery or something with a smile that big. It's more like I'm the winner here.

We were out of there in a mature of minutes, with my father watching us drive away in a daze.

We had been driving for a-while now, that's when I noticed that I had no idea where we were going.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, hoping it wasn't something too big.

"Well I figured we could take a little hike." He told me as if it was a everyday sort-a thing to say. Me plus hiking, equals me in a hospitable bed.

"Umm, if you haven't notice, I'm sort of a klutz." I told him, I really didn't feel like getting a broken ankle, anytime soon.

"Come on it'll be fun, and don't worry if you fall, I'll catch you." He said with a wink. What is he trying to kill me! He reached out and pulled me closer, so he could wrap me in his arm, and I put my head on his shoulder, rested my eyes and just breathed him all in.

I didn't even realise we were here when, Edward woke me up.

"Bella, were here." He said in a shushed voice and gave my forehead a little kiss and got out. He just makes me feel so loved.

Edward opened up my door and I slowly got out, not trusting my two left feet. He took my hand and led me away from the trail. Now I was fully awake!

"Whoa, the trail is that a-way pal!" I said in an alarmed tone.

"Don't worry I know where I'm going. Do you trust me?" he asked giving me puppy dog eyes. Okay, I'm screwed with that face.

I answered without hesitation.

"Of course I do, with my life." I told him seriously.

"Good then, let's go." Then we were of.

He did make good on his promise, I did fall down a lot along the way, but he catched me every time, just like he said he would. Of course he laughed at me every time I did.

We had been walking for about an hour now, and I definitely could see a lightening in the opening head surrounded by trees. I started to pick up my pace, and walked ahead of Edward, now that I know where we were going. He followed soundlessly behind me.

When we reached the opening, I stepped through and saw the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my entire life. There was small meadow, perfectly rounded, which was filled with wild flowers, yellow, violet and the softest whites. It was just, so breathtakingly beautiful. I was too stunned for words. Somewhere, I could hear the sounds of a river flowing nearby. The sun was just overhead, filling the meadow with a haze of glowing sunlight it seemed. I slowly walked to the centre and span in a slow circle, and found my voice along the way.

"Edward, this is just so beautiful. I've never seen anything like this, how do you find it?" I asked breathlessly.

"One day, when I was little, I ran away from home and I just ... stumbled across it. I always came here when I need some, fresh air and time to relax. I've never shown it to anyone before, until today" He said softly.

"Thank you for showing me this, Edward. It really is beautiful." I breathed to him.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down into the wild-flowers, and being me I somehow tripped along the way down and then I felt a swing of pain in my right ankle. It was bound to happen sooner or later with my two left feet. That's when the pain really started to settle in.

"Ow, shit my foot!" I cried out in pain. I could barely move it hurt so much.

"Shit, Bella stay calm I'll get you to the ER, just hang in there!" He told me in a frantic voice.

He scooped me into his arms and franticly started running back towards the way we came. His movements were really making my foot feel a lot worse, but if I told him he would probably start stressing out more than he already is. So I keep quiet and tried not to cry out in pain ... as much as I already am...

We made it back to the car in a-mater of fifteen minutes, boy could he run fast. Edward quickly unlocked the door and placed me gently inside, then put on my seatbelt on for me. He was breathing heavily from running all that way, and looked like he was about to faint from all that running. I put my hands on his cheeks to get him to take deep breaths.

"Edward, take a deep breath. In, out, in, out. Okay are you good? It's okay; it's probably just a twisted ankle. I've had worse, believe me." I said shakily, my ankle was throbbing from the pain, and I was trying hard to not let it show on my face. I tried to smile, but I think it come out more as a grimace.

He nodded at me and he closed my door and run at full speed to his side, jumping in and we were already on the high-way in a matter of minutes. I didn't dare looking at speedometer, afraid I would faint from how fast, we are going. I just closed my eyes, and hoped we would be there soon. Around twenty minutes later, the car came to a stop. I opened my eyes and we were outside of the hospital, right outside of the doors, where the ambiances are meant to go.

"Edward! You can't park here! You'll get a fine!" I told him, my voice higher just above normal.

"Don't worry, I know people here. It will be alright." He said, getting out and coming to my side and getting me out and lifting me into his arms. He run inside and run up to the desk, where a nurse was sitting looking very bored.

"Can you page, Doctor Carlisle Cullen." He told the board nurse in a hurry. I could tell she was about to refuse and when she looked at Edward, something snapped and she was on the phone paging his father, which I presumed from the same last name. When she was done, she looked at Edward.

"He should be here soon. If there is _anything_ I can help you with just give me a yell. My name's Tanya" She said fluttering her eyelashes. I think she was trying to be flirty.

"Um, do have something in your eye?" He asked, looking at her weirdly. That made her mad, because she huffed loudly.

"No!" She said loudly. Then she noticed me in his arms, and gave a glare.

"Okay ... cause you were blinking a lot ... and it looked weird." He told her slowly, as if he was talking to a retard. I couldn't help it but I cracked up laughing and pretty soon there was tears running down my cheeks. Now it was Edward's turn to look at me weirdly, but there was a hint of love in it.

"What's so funny?" He said with a smile. I couldn't reply so I just shook my head. Then at that moment a Doctor walked over to us, with blonde hair and looks that would put a model to shame. He looked at Edward and nodded at him in a greeting.

"Edward, what are you doing here? And who is this lovely woman in your arms?" He asked and raising an eyebrow and the last part. This of course made me blush.

"Dad" He said in a warning tone, and he blushed! Oh my god, Edward blushed!

Edward and his dad didn't look much alike. They were both beautiful but I couldn't see Carlisle in Edward through.

"Son, you know I'm only joking around. Now, tell me what's happen?" he asked.

"Well, Bella tripped and I'm pretty sure that her ankle's sprained." He told his dad, looking worried.

"Okay then, how about you bring Bella through, so I can get an x-ray on her ankle." He said, with his voice turning serious. He started walking into the double doors to the left with Edward right behind him. He walked into a room with a standard bed. Edward gently put me down, while Carlisle left the room silently. Carlisle was back with a wheelchair and Edward lifted me into it.

"Were just going get your x-ray's done, it shouldn't take too long." He told me, wheeling me away from Edward.

He was right, it didn't take very long. We were in and out, in about ten minutes. He brought me back in and Edward lifted me back onto the bed and Carlisle told us, the photos should take about twenty minutes to develop and left the room. Edward and I just talked, until Carlisle came back. He put the photos onto the light screen, and told me my foot was just twisted, and the first thing I said.

"I told you, it wasn't anything serious!" I said in victory to Edward and smiling smugly. Carlisle chuckled at that.

"Edward, don't ever let this one go. She's a keeper." He told his son with a pat on the back.

"Trust me I won't" He said looking starlight into my eyes.

"Well Bella just stay off your foot for a couple of days and you should be good as new. One day you two should come over for dinner. I know Esme would love to meet the woman who captured her son's heart." He told me, and I could see when we talked about his wife that he held a lot of love for her.

"Thank you that would be nice." I said with a genuine smile.

"Well then I think all my work is done. Just bring this to the front desk and the nurse will discharge you and I've got more rounds to do, but I'll see you two later." He said walking out the door.

"See, I told you it was nothing serious." I said rubbing it in his face.

"Well, better than safe, then sorry." He told me, giving me a kiss on my cheek that made my heart melt. I gave him a goofy grin. He chuckled and picked me up again.

'Let's go home" He said walking out the door. Home sounds really good right about now.


End file.
